Fright
by BMO21
Summary: It start off like any other Sunday. Spongebob wants to spend a day with his good buddy Patrick, but something is definitely wrong with his friend, all the while his life is becoming complicated, with pain, love, and hidden secrets.
1. Fear

**_Chapter_**** 1******

It was on ordinary day in Bikini bottom with the thunderous boom of a fog horn. This day happened to be Sunday and also Spongebob's day off.

"Oh Sundays are the saddest day of my life"; Spongebob whined, tears welling in the corner of his aqua blue eyes. Sundays was the only day of the week Spongebob didn't work at the Krusty Krab, home of the delicious and famous Krabby patties.

'_What am I supposed to do all day?' _Spongebob wondered. And after debating his options for several minutes he decided he ought to put on some clothes rather than standing there in nothing but his bleach white underwear. After brushing his teeth, flossing, washing his face, plucking his eyebrows and rinsing with mouth-wash twice he was thoroughly satisfied to start the day. Pausing only for a minute, an idea suddenly struck him; he couldn't help but make his idea vocal to no one in particular.

"I know what I'll do! I'll pay Patrick a visit and make it an all day Anime-day!" He smiled ear to ear, too eager now to speak, except squeal like a yaoi fan girl. Not bothering to waste another minute he paraded out his pineapple home, cheerfully wishing Gary a pleasant day.

Not five minutes passed and he arrived at Patrick's home. He studied it for a moment; instead of a rock it resembled more of a large meatball that had been cut in half with an antenna perfectly centered at the top. Spongebob shrugged and knocked on the rock. With a rush of wind the rock opened revealing Patrick suctioned to the inside rock with a grin that said Spongebob's visit was expected.

"Good morning Patrick!" Spongebob said with a bounce from heel to toe. Before Patrick could reply his sticky hold on the rock loosened sending him to collapse on the furniture.

"Good morning Spongebob! And what brings you to my… uh..." Patrick scratched his cone head suddenly unable to continue.

"Patrick?" Spongebob poked his drooling friend. Patrick blinked as if transitioning out of a daydream.

"Oh hi Spongebob, when did you get here?"

"Never mind that Patrick, were going to have an Anime day!" Spongebob announced tightening his fists in excitement.

"An Anime day, oh boy let me get my things!" He disappeared for a moment in his sand room, "just wait in the living room Spongebob," he called. Spongebob obliged making himself comfortable while he scribbled his favorite anime series to consider. Spongebob knew Patrick was finished when he heard the clangs of items being thrown aside.

"Wow Patrick, you've really outdone yourself!" Spongebob said taking in the whole picture of Patrick in his full "domo" pajamas, accompanied with his panda ears hat, just recently bought at the Anime Convention. Patrick seemed pleased making himself comfortable on the couch. He opened his laptop to his default of Google.

"Well Spongebob? What shall we begin watching on this glorious day?" His hands set and ready to go on the keypad. Spongebob took the opportunity to show his magnificent and variety packed list of Anime ranging from Fruit Basket to Naruto…etc… you know, the good stuff. Patrick spluttered over the list, his black beady eyes glued to the paper and his stubby starfish hands pressed to his mouth as if to hold back any shrieks he may give.

"Well if I may say this is quite an impressive list Spongebob, well I, I don't even know how to start…." Patrick began to babble now, his words becoming indefinable.

"Alright I got it!" Patrick stood, now very animated, "We shall watch… Loveless!" Spongebob raised an eyebrow, since firstly this series hadn't even been on the list, and secondly…well that's about to be addressed.

"Patrick that anime is Shounen ai…"

"Shounen… uh… whatya-ma-call-it?" Patrick slumped back confused, though this wasn't surprising. Spongebob slapped his forehead in a gesture that screamed, '_what a barnacle head!' _

"Patrick, **Shou**-**nen ai** which means it's a yaoi anime…meaning it has gay love in it." Spongebob exhaled feeling rather flustered to explain this. Patrick flushed as well when realization hit, "Oh! I just heard it was a romance anime, I had no idea, I mean believe me if I knew I would never have suggested it…" The babble continued once again. Spongebob glanced at his watch, already half passed 10:00am, this was not using time wisely.

"Patrick."

"Spongebob you know I'm not a gay, I was just interested in…"

"Patrick…"

"I just kept seeing it being recommended in all the anime forums! And…"

"PATRICK!"

"Yes Spongebob?" He grinned innocently, suddenly intent full.

"How about we forget you ever mentioned that and pick another anime?" He suggested eager to continue.

"Ever mentioned what?" Patrick replied as if bored, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth. Spongebob tensed, sometimes Patrick was a bit difficult to endure.

"I have a suggestion Patrick, let us resume what I came here for and watch Clannad. I've only watched a couple episodes." He finished retrieving the laptop out of Patrick's lap and began to type the title.

"Oh goody!" Patrick beamed taking massive amount of buttery popcorn at a time. They leaned back once the episode was loaded and pressed play.

"Ah nothing like a wholesome series about friendship, don't you agree Patrick?"

"Uh huh."

Hours went by and they managed to watch half the series by the time they realized it was nighttime.

"Wow Spongebob, that was fun! Next time I want some more action though, I vote Blood +!"

Spongebob posture revolted in disgust. "Ew, I hate watching that kind of stuff…"

Patrick's faced twisted in pure bewilderment, "What! But why?"

"Because… all that blood and gore, It's gross." Spongebob shivered sticking his tongue out with a loud, _'yuck!' _sound.

"Aw you're just being a baby." Patrick teased waving his stub arm. Spongebob dismissed this not wanting to prolong the conversation and instead wished Patrick goodnight, with a plan to continue Anime day tomorrow.

"Wait Spongebob!"

"Yes Patrick?" Spongebob answered, his small arms reached for the sky yawning, he was quite exhausted. Abruptly Patrick became frozen where he stood, his body tensed, arms tight against his sides. His hands were balled in furious fists, and something glazed over his eyes, waiting. He was about to open his mouth and speak, only to snap it close. His voice softened, so much that it was unrecognizable, his demeanor completely changed, "It's nothing, goodnight."

Spongebob was at lost for words, he's never seen Patrick behave like this in his entire life. And he knew Patrick more than anyone, Christ, they were friends as infants! He felt the urgency to run back to Patrick and shake him till he told him what was wrong. But something held him back, and it clicked that Patrick needed to tell him something, but it would be at his _**own time.**_He unwillingly nodded and left without a word. It pained him terribly to leave but something told him that Patrick would tell him when the time was right…

Thanks for reading the first chapter, chapter 2 will be written shortly. Please if you have time, leave a comment. I haven't written a story in years and I would love some Feedback, Thank you so much.


	2. Pain

_**Chapter**_ 2

That night Spongebob didn't get much sleep. The foghorn's earsplitting roar continued a minute longer than it should. He rubbed his forehead with unintentional force but he couldn't shake off a heavy feeling of gloom, it was thick like early morning dew. And then it all came flooding back, the nightmare he had. It had taken place in the Pineapple, he had glanced at his snail clock, it read 12:00 midnight and the chimes had ringed eerily as if on cue to his arrival. The pineapple no longer held its usual liveliness it possessed during the light hours, there was something wrong, and realizing this terrified him causing his body to become rigid.

It was out of the corner eye that he saw a familiar figure standing in the living room, stone still. It was Patrick; his outline was nothing but a silhouette yet his eyes blazed into his very essence, piercing him. It hurt, but it was not physical pain.

"P…Patrick!" Was all he could manage before collapsing onto his knees, _desperately_ reaching out to his friend, '_but why? Why was he so desperate to touch him? When Patrick looked so different, so unfamiliar?'_

Memory of the dream seemed to whisper to him as in compelled himself to get ready. He brushed his teeth in slow rhythmic motions, just not into it. It must have been the way Patrick had cried out to him last night. He really wanted to know what was troubling his friend, but what could he do? He had a few ideas…

Tucking his thoughts away he grabbed Ol' reliable, brainstorming as strolled his way to Patrick's.

At first Patrick's rock didn't whiz open like it always did in the past. It was silent except for the sound of clams chirping in the background. After three more knocks the bolder creaked open, Spongebob's stomach churned unpleasantly when Patrick did not appear. He hesitantly scanned the interior and found Patrick on the couch, his expression thoughtful.

"Hey Pat…" He voiced, sounding more concerned then he intended.

"Spongebob." He muttered barely audible. Not able to contain it any longer, SpongeBob rushed over and shook him fiercely, "What's wrong Patrick? Why won't you speak to me!" It took him a second to realize he was weeping. Only then did Patrick react to him, "Spongebob!… Spongebob what's wrong?" He couldn't answer, he just kept sobbing, hysteria taking a grip of his frail mind. He felt like he was overreacting but he reminded himself that this wasn't the Patrick he knew, the fun loving, truly ridiculous but heart caring friend.

Patrick held onto him, in till SpongeBob tears came to a standstill of sniffles. After a few minutes he was able to obtain the courage to look at Patrick. His image was blurred but his worry was still apparent.

"Patrick, will you tell me what's bothering you?" He reluctantly drew away from his tender embrace. Spongebob cursed himself for not having more patience, he should have waited but it was too late for that now. A flash of hurt flickered across his face as Spongebob retreated, but was gone as soon as it came.

"Nothing is wrong Spongebob, really." His expression was unreadable, poker faced. Spongebob didn't buy it, but he couldn't push it anymore, he would drop it for now.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up! How about we watch this new anime! Umm, I think it's called Gravitation," Patrick smiled eagerly. SpongeBob blinked taken back…then snorted doubling over in laughter, Patrick always made him laugh unintentionally, which made it that more hilarious. There were tears in his eyes before he could speak again, "_Oh dear_ _Neptune_… Patrick…"… he tried again, "Pat…Patrick…that's… it's another gay love anime…" He clutched his abdomen as his amusement persisted on, his stomach twisted from laughing so hard but he felt delightful to be in better spirits. Patrick didn't move, he didn't need to, his ruby cheeks said it all, _screamed_ it in fact.

His pudgy arms flailed in a late reaction, "Ah shoot, not again!" He didn't appear as embarrassed as he had the first time, though it was hard to tell, he turned his face away to conceal himself.

"Ah Phooey, at least your happy again." And Patrick really did seem satisfied with that, almost like he had planned it.

"I'm glad you appear to be yourself again Pat."

"Yeah."

There was silence now, and SpongeBob figured this would be the perfect time to put plan "A" to action, secretly of course.

"How does a nice trip to Jelly fish field's sound buddy?"

"Yay, Jelly fishing, jelly fishing!"

Patrick grabbed his net that SpongeBob made him last summer and ran out the door, with Spongebob following close behind. They skipped side to side, Spongebob's mind wondered elsewhere, he hoped by bringing Patrick here, it would lighten his mood and maybe he would finally tell him what he had wanted to say the previous night. It wasn't a complex plan, but a plan nonetheless. They arrived at their favorite spot, the tallest grassy hill that overlooked all the beauty of the green ocean floor from the tall sea grass dancing in the underwater current to the pure grace of jellyfish shimmering in the sun. Spongebob stood proudly determination radiating in his eyes. He adjusted his jelly fishing glasses in place, it was a habit to wear them now, he didn't even think twice of it anymore.

"Ready pal!"

"Ready!"

They frolicked through the vast meadow, Spongebob catching five jellies at a time, and Patrick… well he definetly gave it effort with various stings to prove it. It wasn't long till they were back to their desired spot at the tip of the hill, completely bushed. The sun would set soon, and the glow of the remaining radiance splashed the field, the sight was breathtaking. They sat near to one another, legs dangling gleefully over the drop. It felt so lovely just relaxing that he nearly forgot why he intended on coming here, and when he did he almost brushed the problem aside as nothing. And he would of, if he hadn't caught the glimpse of Patrick, his eyes glazed, not that this wasn't a common site in his simple-minded friend, except that he looked on the verge of tears.

"Patrick, how you feeling ol' pal?" He stroked his arm in an attempt to be comforting. Patrick didn't answer, the silence was overwhelming.

"You know…" He started, his attention turning to Spongebob. He waited impatiently for Patrick to continue.

"You know I've always thought you looked real adorable in those glasses," He whispered, softly tracing the temple of them. Spongebob's heart thumped heavy in his chest, he suddenly felt lightheaded. He studied Pat's eyes but there was nothing except the truth of his words.

"Thank you….thank you Patrick." It was all he could manage, he tore away from his haunting gaze.

(Thank you so much for reviewing, it really brightens my day. Chapter 3 will be updated soon)


	3. Restraint

_**Chapter **_3

Icy breeze whistled through him as he dashed through the streets. His feet smacked the pavement; the chill fooled him to believe his shoes were getting wet. '_**Faster faster**_**!' **Spongebob nearly forgot the night shift he had promised to Mr. Krabs. He would have worked from the early morning to closing time but luckily Mr. Krabs had taken the morning off to spend time with his daughter Pearl, it was her 17th birthday. But this was Mr. Krabs were talking about here, if he took the morning off then that meant he would make up the money by other means. Spongebob remembered Mr. Krabs exact words,

"Time is money lad; promise me you'll work the graveyard shift to make up my profits boy!" Of course Spongebob agreed.

He was nearly thirty minutes late; and he was _**never**_ late, he felt like he was going to be sick. However his thoughts were thoroughly preoccupied, '_Patrick, Patrick, Patrick…' _He didn't want to admit it but he was relieved he had a legitimate reason to leave. The erratic beating of his heart with Pat was strange, he didn't understand it and the Krusty krab should be the perfect distraction, at least that's what he hoped. Patrick was very understanding when he left, though his eyes appeared sad; Spongebob presumed it was just his imagination. He needed to clear his mind; his beloved grill and spatula ought to do the trick.

Unfortunately for him, Mr. Krabs was fuming by the time he got there, however concern was also present.

"Where were you boy, it's not like you to be late." He spat harshly. Spongebob didn't take it personally, he could tell when Mr. Krabs was truly worried, but he hated the disappointment written all over him. SpongeBob wailed in distress, "Oh Mr. Krabs I'm so sorry, I promise it'll never happen again!" He flung himself at Krab's feet begging for forgiveness.

Krabs rubbed the back of his neck, his anger diminishing. "Ah, that quite alright lad just get to work, money is a-wasting!" He proclaimed, his tone now gentle at the sight of his favorite fry cook pouring his heart out. Spongebob nodded with eyes twice their normal size, gratitude glistening in them. He hurried to his station(**s**) since Squidward refused to work the graveyard shift saying he learned his lesson the last time…'_whatever that meant,' _he huffed. So he was in charge of the cash register AND the cooking, a normal fish would be worried, but he was far from normal and the extra duties merely intensified his excitement.

The first order came about 20 minutes later. Spongebob put everything he got into it, he diced the tomatoes, onions, and lettuce all in record time, and tossed every ingredient into the air which fell perfectly into place, he had to admit it was all rather flashy. But it did the trick and soothed his racing thoughts. Several more acts of flashy Patty-making and he decided to give Mr. Krabs an update on their profits, it didn't look good.

Mr. Krab's answered the phone after the second ring.

"How's it going lad, are you making me money?"

"That's kind of the reason why I'm calling; Mr. Krabs, um there have only been 6 customers since you left…"

Silence.

"But that was FIVE HOURS AGO!" He exclaimed. Mr. Krabs was astonished, but he understood his surprise, it'd been a slow night, even for the night shift. Spongebob tuned out the rest of Mr. Krabs bickering, this would be a really, really, long night.

"How about you call it a night lad."

That last part, however he caught, "Mr. Krabs…?" '_Take the night off! Was Mr. Krabs losing it too?'_

"Well don't sound so shocked, you didn't look good today boy, you should go home and rest."

Spongebob didn't respond he was simply too horrified that his emotions were so incredibly obvious.

"Alright…thank you Mr. Krabs."

"Your welcome lad, see you tomorrow." The phone clicked signaling the end of the conversation. He sighed defeated; he really needed to work on concealing his moods. He hung up the phone, cleaned the grill and closed shop.

…_Time really does fly when you don't want it to_... '_STOP__!' _His logical mind shouted now kicking in, why was he allowing himself to think this way? Did he really not want to go home because of Patrick? Because if anything he wanted to spend **more** time with him, those feelings earlier _were _odd but they weren't exactly unpleasant… Ahh! The more he thought about it the more his brain ached. Maybe he should make a quick stop at Patrick's, eh no, he was probably asleep by now. He walked quickly at this point, afraid of the shadows that slithered in the dark.

The entire walk home was agonizing, but at last he was approaching his sidewalk, he looked up in time to see no other but Patrick patiently leaning against his door.

"Oh!" Spongebob jumped dropping his keys in surprise. Patrick scooped the keys up and placed them back in his hands.

"Sorry Spongebob, I didn't mean to scare you." Patrick slumped, genuinely sorry.

"I know buddy, I'm just a bit jumpy when it comes to the dark, ha-ha." He laughed nervously; there was certainly no lie in that. Patrick perked up energized by his laugh, he bounced circles around him.

"So I was thinking we should have a sleepover tonight… with popcorn and movies and hot Chocó… he paused, and popcorn, movies and hot Chocó…" Patrick's joy erased all the perplexity he was feeling earlier and he found himself bouncing merrily in the air as well.

"Of course Pat, that's a great idea."

"Wahoo! Last one to the rock is a rotten clam!"

Spongebob ran back to the Pineapple to get his PJ's and snacks, he was feeling surprisingly optimistic due to his earlier childishness. Under the rock Patrick's home was bigger than it appeared; he had several rooms hollowed out under the sand such as a kitchen, and downstairs. They walked through the kitchen to acquire refreshments. SpongeBob giggled at his friend's disorganization, papers literally thrown over the countertop. He caught glimpse of kelp nugget crunch wrappers and a brochure that read, "Rocky Bottoms." They returned to the living room. He felt warm and comfortable next to his dear friend; he prayed this outing would never end. Meanwhile Patrick changed the channel to his second favorite program.

"Ah-ha! That guy got hit in the head with a cocoa-nut!" Pat laughed, Spongebob shuddered; he really didn't like that show anymore. But he couldn't help but grin at how easily Pat was amused. He smiled at the pattern of his laugh, his spacious smile, and the twinkle in his eyes when he released a new set of giggles. He didn't realize he was staring in till he focused on Patrick eyes, they were watching him too now, revealing their curiosity. His heart froze in his chest. They continued to stare at each other, waiting for who would speak, but neither of them did. Pat leaned in, only a few inches away from his face. His breath was hot, and pleasant with the mixed fragrance of popcorn and soda.

"SpongeBob…" He rolled his name smoothly, making it sound utterly delicious… he was so close, but he couldn't move, he just couldn't. Pat motioned down to the empty mug beside him.

"Would you like more hot Chocó?" Pat beamed.

"Um… sure?" SpongeBob replied noticing how he had unconsciously curved his back in attempt to widen their distance, apparently it hadn't made a difference.

"One hot Chocó coming right up!" Pat laughed skipping to the kitchen. SpongeBob finally breathed, Pat was driving him **CRAZY**! And the sad part was he didn't have a clue.

Several more hours passed, it was well past midnight now. But this didn't matter, they played friskily on the soft sand with games like snake eyes, tic-tac-toe, and jellyfish puzzles, they were having a magnificent time yet their heads swayed feeling heavy and drowsy. Patrick was currently freaking out over the whereabouts of the last puzzle piece even though anyone else could see it was obvious, but Pat's panic made him panic, so they freaked out together. They may as well be both wearing, "I'm with the dummy" shirts, with the arrows pointing at each other, **--} {--** That would be perfect for them. SpongeBob grinned at his friend and Pat responded with a grin of his own, they were staring at each other again, but it didn't unsettle him like the last time.

Pat leaned in for the second time that night; SpongeBob really didn't understand why the question of refilling his hot Chocó required him to be so close… still his body trembled betraying him. He figured he would beat Pat to it,

"No need for a refill this time buddy; I've had my – ooh!!!" His balance was thrown, he fell on his back and gasped feeling the punch of his heart, and the throbbing of his mind on the verge of faintness…Pat had lightly caressed his abdomen and his reaction sent him flying backwards. Pat gradually leaned over him never breaking their eyes. SpongeBob panted irregularly jerking his head to the side, _'What was going on! What was he doing to him??' _But with the strong awareness of his best friend a more important question arised,

'_What did __HE__ want as Pat drew closer…?' _He thought hard, straining his entire body.

'_Oh god…' _he thought moaning softly, _'He wanted Patrick…'_

(Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, Reviews are highly appreciated :)


	4. Misery

_**Chapter **_4

'_He did want Patrick, more than he ever thought possible…,'_ Spongebob had always felt like a vital part of him was missing, however he considered that was impossible since he had thought he had everything, a beautiful home, great friends, his heroes, and his passion as a fry-cook. But he never had love for another and the essence of it filled his heart like a shiny new balloon. He wouldn't deny or hide it anymore; he loved Pat with everything he had.

Patrick smiled down at him, he was still situated on top of him, but his weight didn't bother Spongebob at all; his body was warm and cozy, and molded perfectly to him.

"Patrick…?" Spongebob whispered breathily, craving Pat to speak to him, to say he had feeling for him too. Patrick giggled gleefully; raising himself into a straddled position onto his spongy hips,

"Yes Spongebob!" He sang pleasantly, His eyes shined with pure innocence. SpongeBob watched this and his skipping heart drastically slowed then sank into abyss; his chest began to ache with every breath he took..._'he…he had looked too deep in it..._' This was his childlike and eccentric best friend Patrick; he was just being his fun-loving and irresistibly adorable self… nothing more.

'He was stupid _god _he was so stupid…' of course Patrick hadn't meant anything by this. Spongebob chest heaved as his sobs shook his entire body. Patrick expression stiffened confusion and worry replacing his cheerfulness from just a second ago.

"Oh Pat… I'm so sorry, don't worry, it's not your f-fault..." He gasped, he couldn't breathe, "You didn't know what you were doing to me… I'm so stu-pid!" He cried into his fists frustrated with all the pain, the tears dripped, soaking his yellow cheeks.

A lonely tear trickled down Pat's cheek as he tugged his fragile wrists away from Spongebob's weeping eyes with great care, lightly holding them to his sides.

"I do know Spongebob." Pat voice was gentle and restrained, he bent down to smoothly remove the heavy tear drops but most of them were already absorbed making Spongebob cheeks appear swollen. Pat chuckled bringing himself all the way down to spongy cheeks, and scooped his arms under Spongebob's back connecting them for the #1 bear hug, Patrick-style. Spongebob was easily held up in the hug, he was still trembling. Patrick smiled at him and began leaving delicate kisses all over his face, on his nose, on his rosy cheeks, and his soft forehead all of his kisses were light and fluffy like perfect butter-cream frosting. Spongebob breath was heavy and he was overheated by the time Patrick was done with his collage of sweet kisses.

"You mean so much to me Pat…" Spongebob cried and Pat nodded his eyes becoming watery as well.

"I feel the same about you buddy."

They held each other till time almost became forgotten; Patrick yawned and noticed how Spongebob struggled to keep his eyelids even half open. With pretty much no effort Patrick had him lifted comfortably and walked the short trip back to the Pineapple to tuck his best friend to bed. Spongebob fell into a dreamy sleep before they had reached the door.

His alarm didn't go off like it usually did. Spongebob hadn't been able to set it the night before and when he did awake it was well into the day, and only an hour till work. He panicked of course and threw himself into getting ready as quickly and proficiently as possible.

Thirty minutes later he was ready and out the Pineapple. He glanced briefly at Patrick's rock wishing he could talk with him before he drowned in his work, but time was of the essence and he couldn't afford being late again.

Today at the Krusty Krab Spongebob didn't feel like muffling his memories of the previous day, so he worked slower than usual, repeating and highlight all his favorite moments of yesterday over and over again. Mr. Krabs questioned is unusually slow pace but he wasn't too upset, slow for Spongebob was fast for any other fish. And as for wanting the day to end so he could rush into Patrick's alluring arms it did the opposite and time winded painfully slow. Spongebob found himself doing tedious work like picking off the dried grease on the bottom of his stove, or sorting all the ingredients into neat folders that were alphabetized, anything to make the time speed up. When closing time came he didn't even have it in him to sing Squidward home like he usually did, _'Squid will be so disappointed,'_ Spongebob mused as he dashed to Patrick's, his excitement fueling him all the way.

He stood nervously now in front of the usual view of his BFF's home, who he now hoped could become something a little more than that. He kicked the sand glancing at the sand that floated in a hazy puff, he didn't know what he was so nervous about, sure him and Patrick got really intimate the night before but that shouldn't change anything right? He quivered, not believing himself for a moment.

He knocked quickly taking two steps back for the rock to open. Patrick didn't emerge. He frowned remembering the dreaded feeling of Patrick leaned over in deep thought and how he had cried in his arms just a couple days ago. He knocked again, harder this time but still no response. He was shaking now, '_he's just at the market getting some snacks that's all, no big deal, there's nothing wrong, nothing at all.' _Spongebob tried desperately attempting to comfort himself. He leaned against the rock and waited, it was the only thing he could do.

A good three hours must of went by and he shivered in the cold, his back firmly against Pat's rock not wanting to lose contact with it. He couldn't take it anymore, he turned and forced the rock open with all the strength he had. The rock busted open reveling nothing but darkness inside.

"Patrick!" Spongebob shouted not sensing any movement in the dark. He jumped in and blindly patted the sand walls for the light switch. Five minutes later he snapped it on, and he was at loss for words.

Patrick's home was empty. His furniture was among the few things that still remained. He held his mouth shut, as he eyes skimmed the area, he felt so faint but he had to look around more. But his mind was being raided with horrifying thoughts of Patrick being kidnapped, the terrible scenarios continued with Patrick being killed and thrown in an alley, or Patrick being followed then robbed of all his belongings. He choked beginning to hyperventilate. He ran into the kitchen but there was nothing their either. His kitchen chairs were staked in the corner; this puzzled him, why would robbers care to organize their victim's home?

It was at that moment he spotted a bright yellow envelope on the kitchen table. He reached for it with a shaky hand and tore it open, and read the letter out loud expecting the absolute worst of anything, but this he hadn't expected,

_From: Your best pal Patrick_

_Dear Spongebob,_

_By now I'm sure you have noticed that I am gone._

_I know you must be worried sick, but I promise you that I am fine_

_And nothing bad has happened to me. I can't tell you much except the obvious,_

_I'm moving and I don't know when I'll be back, This is for the best._

_Please do not follow me, I am gone now, but just know that I will be back_

_I'm going to miss you Spongebob…_

_Yours only,_

_Patrick Star_

Spongebob read it again and again trying to understand it, but he couldn't make any sense of it. '_No, no it couldn't be true!' _Patrick wouldn't leave him like this! Not Patrick, not his best friend… He screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound was like the cries of a million broken hearts.

_**The next day**_…

Spongebob waited all day, he called in sick for the first time in his life, and sat in front of Patrick's rock. He did the same for the next day, and the next day jumping at every sound and movement that flickered across his vision. Weeks went by, then a month and months. Every day he grew more weary, more broken, an empty shell of his previous self.

He eventually had to stop waiting and skipping work and go back to fry-cooking, but there was no hiding his sorrow no matter where he went. No one dared pry too deep when they asked him what was wrong. Spongebob merely said it was nothing; it was his problem and his alone.

Less people would come to eat at the Krusty Krab; the magical patties no longer created joy like they always did but saddened the customers, as if SpongeBob's pain was being made into them. Mr. Krabs was troubled by the loss of money but he couldn't bring himself to scold the Sponge, no one would be able to.

At home he laid in his bed all day and let his grief take over him in till his eyes became blood shot and he fell asleep into another night-mare, not much different than his day-mare's. _Patrick…_ why did he leave? Was it him that made him leave? Could he have prevented it if he had stopped in on him before work? There were so many unanswered questions, and no closure.

Spongebob leaned over the cool toilet and vomited for the 5th time that day. His constant unease and anxiety made him ill. He couldn't live like this forever, but he saw no escape. He let himself fall on the floor and black out on the ice-cold tiles.

Sorry if the Update took awhile, Please leave any comment you have, Thank you very much.


	5. Eyes

_**Chapter 5**_

Sunlight flooded through the circular window bathing Spongebob in its brilliant light and awakening him with the sound of clam's chirping and sweet summer noises whistling in his ears. Despite the searing pain in his head from sleeping on hard tile all night he felt surprisingly pleasant for the first in a very long time. It must have been the soothing mood of his surroundings. It was a beautiful day, a day Patrick and him would had taken full advantage of. He remembered those days well, days filled with jelly fishing, games, theme parks, and bubbles galore. The memory was lovely and it made him feel sick.

Spongebob saw this as his queue to wield himself up, his arms were weak but he managed to get up on his feet. Today was another work day. It was funny really… now that he was consumed and devastated with Patrick's disappearance he began to notice things he never had before…. Like how he worked nearly every day at the Krusty Krab and for so many years, yet he was paid so little, or how he never once seen Squidward on a date with anyone before. He frowned, waving his thoughts aside and put on a clean set of clothes, found his hat and was ready as he'd ever be. His old habits were weakening he realized, as he remembered that he forgot to brush his teeth but kept walking anyways, not bothering to turn back.

He focused on his feet as he walked. Spongebob could feel every small uneven pebble through his shoes and listened to the light shuffle of sand as he took each step. He did this for what _seemed_ like a few seconds but suddenly found himself at the Krusty Krab's entrance. The sunlight reflected off the perfectly polished glass window magnificently. Spongebob stared back down at his feet indifferently and pushed through the doors. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and strained a forced smile as he greeted those around him. Today he would make an extra effort to appear his usual happy self. Half way to his post he was greeted by Mr. Krab's; he seemed fooled by SpongeBob's fake smile.

"Good morning SpongeBob me boy, and isn't it a beautiful day to make some money lad?"

Spongebob nearly let his smile collapse at the foolish comment. He felt his heart ache even more with that, it wasn't like him at all to think **anything** Mr. Krab said was dumb; it was like he was losing himself.

"Oh yes Mr. Krab's, a fine day to make the customers happy." He grinned, saluting him enthusiastically with his spatula and marched to the kitchen. He sighed with relief when he was behind the closed door.

"Spongebob!!!"

Spongebob shrieked utterly freighted to death at the shout of his name.

"Spongebob! Pay attention I'm giving you an early warning, absolutely no burnt patties today because I' am through covering for your stupidity." Squidward whispered loudly through the square window. He crossed two of his tentacles in annoyance.

Spongebob held his heart, not completely over the surprise and now became hurt at Squidward's blunt statement. He let his head hang; he was so ashamed, how could he let his emotions get in the line of his work? But Squidward was right, the last few days he had burnt nearly four Krabby Patties. And Squidward never told on him once, and even distracted the customer while he cooked up new ones. He felt such shame, Spongebob feared tears would fall.

Squidward side-glanced Spongebob and dropped his stern look. He looked away; he couldn't bear the painfully complex expression on the Sponge's face. Squidward suddenly felt he was to blame for his miserable appearance. Squidward sighed, letting his tentacles fall and shoulders relax.

"Look Spongebob… don't worry about it; just try not to overcook the patties okay?"

Spongebob nodded still not raising his head or eyes to Squidward. Spongebob was about to start preparing ingredients but Squidward began to speak again.

"—and Spongebob… I know you don't talk about it but…" Squidward paused looking very unsure of himself; he continued slowly, "It's obvious that Patrick has vanished these past several months…"

Spongebob tensed at the mention of his name. He couldn't think of anything he would absolutely hate more to talk about than this. Squidward noticed the way he flinched at the topic of Patrick's and decided to let it be. He sighed frustrated, going back to his normal self, "Just make them correctly, got it?"

"Will do Squidward," Spongebob replied in a monotone voice. Squidward huffed returning his attention back to the cash register. '_What a horrible way to start the day.' _Spongebob groaned to himself. He let that feeling envelop him for the majority of the evening, somewhere along the way he lost control of his forced smile and it didn't matter, just like every other day.

"Spongebob, take your 10 minute lunch." Mr. Krab's ordered stepping into the kitchen. Puzzled Spongebob frowned, "I thought lunch was only 5 minutes…" Spongebob questioned, it suddenly clicked how sick that was, but that was how it always had been.

"Not today boy, take ten minutes." Mr. Krab's didn't allow him to rebut, retreating immediately back to his office.

Spongebob sighed, not liking how Mr. Krab's had been treating him different recently; it just made things so much more harder. Change was _uncomfortable_. He rubbed in chest urging the untreatable stinging to go away, but gave up quickly whipping up a krabby patty made to his liking and brought it to the farthest corner of the restaurant. He sat there quietly for the first five minutes, his food untouched. He snapped himself out of his daydreamed state, glanced at the clock and took a small bite out of his sandwich.

Spongebob abruptly felt a heavy shadow cloak the entire table drowning him in its darkness; he truly believed it was his soul taking shape around him, but only for a moment in till he noticed the shadow held a shape, it belonged to someone. He could hear the loud clanging of something metal as they shuffled their feet, and the fearsome aura that flowed entirely from them.

"Well… aren't those eyes familiar?" Hints of amusement laced to their words.

Spongebob's pale eyes widened instantly. The voice stung like a painful memory, and it occurred to him exactly who it belonged to. He began to breathe harshly as he inched his eyes up to the fish that stood before him. His eyes met emotionless black shades. The fish wore a red hanky with yellow stars tied securely around his mouth, along with a plain white T an black vest, heavy black belt that held blue navy jeans, and tall leather black boots. Spongebob stared unbelievably at the gigantic fish.

'_No, no NO! Of all the horrible fish in the sea why… why was __**Dennis**__ here?!'_

Dennis leaned closer and stared straight into his eyes, "Lifeless, just like mine." He straightened up and chuckled making his red hanky flap against his lips, "He-he; remember me kid?"

(((I felt like reviewing even though the last chapter wasn't very popular, please review! It's great motivation to keep writing. BTW Dennis is from The Spongebob movie….in case you don't know.)))


	6. Memories

_**Chapter 6**_

SpongeBob glared at the menacing fish, "Who could forgot you," he finally whispered. Dennis grinned tipping his black ten gallon hat above his shades. "Hmm…" He stood towering over the slightly trembling Sponge. '_It's going to be okay; I'll get out of this somehow…'_ But sadly now matter how many times he repeated this in his head he still managed to be terrified. Dennis suddenly moved swiftly taking a seat across from him. SpongeBob in return flinched and jerked back defensively. Dennis grunted amusingly, "Don't worry kid; I'm not after you or your pink friend this time."

"Oh…" He didn't know what else to say, '_if Dennis didn't want him then why was he here?'_

"My last hit happens to be in your tiny but not-so-peaceful anymore, town." Dennis paused to light a cig, turning his face away from SpongeBob as he brought the cig to his lips releasing a dark cloud of gray smoke through his red handkerchief. He managed to keep his face hidden before focusing back to the confused Sponge silently sitting in fear.

His eyes widened suddenly remembering exactly why Dennis had come after them in the first place. _'That's right; Dennis was and still is a paid assassin.' _His memory was slowly returning to the days he had fled Dennis with Patrick to get King Neptune's Crown back which in turn would save Mr. Krabs.

"Here's the thing…I'm after this last piece of shit before I settle down and quit the work of an assassin." He turned again to take another smoke and blew out a long dragged out smoke, he appeared frustrated. "However this guy is different from the rest I've hunted down," he stopped briefly to ponder his thoughts. "Heh, this is going to sound kind of odd coming from me… but the guys a real sick fuck. "

SpongeBob sat mystified, listening intently and forgetting all about his ten minute break being way past due. "Who is he?" SpongeBob questioned before thinking about his actions; he quickly covered his mouth as if that could take the question back. This just amused Dennis further, "You can talk kid; I won't kill you, not yet anyways."

SpongeBob tensed wanting nothing more than to run far away. Dennis sighed, "Relax okay? I'm only pulling your leg, and besides… it's not me you should be worried about. This guy doesn't have a known name, but the newspapers call him "The Smiling Sadist." He keeps moving from town to town, he targets random victims usually who are appealing to him in one way or another. A few of his victims made it out barely alive, he's known for torturing his victims which get him off.

SpongeBob blinked perplexed, "gets him off…?" He didn't understand. Dennis lifted his head up to the Sponge. "Yeah kid, he finds it sexually pleasing to torture young fish like you in till their so weak they can't even beg for their own life and die," he casually took another puff from his cigarette, "and he does it all with a nice big smile."

"P-pleasure into…?" SpongeBob couldn't comprehend something so horrifying; he could not even finish his thought. "Look, I need to find this guy alright? Unless you want him running around here, because according to my knowledge he should already be here right now…somewhere hidden out of sight." SpongeBob shook his head frantically standing abruptly from his seat, "That isn't possible! There can't be someone like that staying here in Bikini Bottom, I won't believe it!" He didn't know why he was shouting but he felt so shaken up. Curious customer nearby turned their attention to SpongeBob's panicking voice.

Dennis growled, slamming his fist into the table nearly splitting it in half as he stood over it, "settle down and shut up." SpongeBob mouth snapped closed, he literally felt his heart stop for a moment. "Now sit down," Dennis demanded. He sat immediately lowering his eyes to his lap where silent tears began to sprinkle down.

Dennis just snickered, "You're obviously no help, but if you see anyone you don't recognize and seem suspicious you come tell me right away and I'll take care of it." Dennis pulled out a whisky bottle and took a swig, "I'm staying at the local inn on Conch Street, I'll see you around." SpongeBob sat stone still listening to the sway of his jeans and heavy boots depart from the table till he was sure he walked out the double glass doors and far from the restaurant before he finally stood. His legs felt weak as he carried himself back to his station; a million more worries added to the thundering pressure in his mind. And for the first time, he questioned the beauty of the sea and the creatures that lived in it.

Sorry that I took so long for the update, I'll try to make the next one much quicker. Please leave a comment if you'd like.


	7. Shadows

_**Shadows**_

Spongebob hurried home that day, his eyes darting left to right nervously. Dennis being here only made his frail mind more vulnerable. He was never the type to be depressed, nowadays he seemed to be in need of serious medication… '_What has happened to me?'_ He closed the front door and secured every lock making sure to double check them, he was about to rush to his room and duck under the covers when Gary appeared in front of his path,

"Meow?"

"Oh!" Spongebob jumped startled by his dear pet snail. "Gary! You know you're not supposed to sneak up on me like that…." He felt sort of bad for scolding him but he's been on edge for the longest time now.

"Meoooow…."

"Everything is quite alright Gary; I'm just tired after a long day of work is all, no need to exaggerate." Spongebob insisted sounding a bit too defensive for his liking.

Gary's tone became lower in response, "Mow moow.."

"Do not speak to me in that tone mister, I am telling the absolute truth here."

Spongebob sighed seeing Gary was not buying it, he was just too clever for him.

"Okay… besides the fact that Dennis the Assassin paid me a visit at the Krusty Krab today and nearly gave me a heart attack, that is the only thing out of the ordinary, oh and yeah, there's a terrifying serial killer here in once peaceful Bikini Bottom who make attack another victim at any given moment."

…. "Oh Gary, what am I going to do!" He fell to the floor next to his only pal left in the world. Gary meowed sympathetically in response. "Oh your right Gary, I can't trouble myself anymore with worried thoughts or I will become a mental patient for sure. I'll get a new lock for the window first thing after dinner at the local hardware store to ensure our safety."

Spongebob sighed wearily dragging himself from the kitchen to see what he could make with the few ingredients left in the refrigerator.

He settled on making a simple sandwich with only one slice of bread, _since that's all he had. _It would have to do, he needed to get to that hardware store before it closed for the night. He couldn't see himself having any sleep without knowing he had some protection. Throwing on his fluffy white sweater his sweet grandma made him, he hurriedly sprinted out the door to the local hardware store. It wasn't far, after five minutes of full speed running he was there and inside the doors. The lady appeared surprised to see him since the store would be closing in five minutes.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm in an urgent need for locks tonight." Spongebob cried completely out of breath, his voice aching with desperation. She seemed understanding enough and hurried down the aisles to where the locks were available not only for his doors but his windows as well. Spongebob thanked her greatly and left merrily and content with his purchase.

He wasn't in much of a hurry now since he got what he wanted, but he now realized how empty the streets were, not a single fish in his sight, and just as his thoughts were reeling he heard a loud crash. The sound resembled the noise that a metal trash can would make if someone were to kick it over on its side. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart sped up immediately. He turned around, then back to the front, he darted his eyes from side to side but saw nothing and no one but the darkness that surrounded him. He began to walk very quickly, shaking violently in the street just hoping for something comforting like a young fish hurrying home or an unfortunate homeless fish stumbling through the alley, but he saw nothing. He stopped walking to frighten to move anymore.

"P-please, if anyone is there, please just say something," Spongebob whispered in the dark clenching his eyelids so tight his head began to hurt. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed how he had dropped down and held his knees in an effort to comfort himself. He took in five large gasps of air his eyes darting in the black night hopelessly.

He suddenly sprang out into a full speed sprint, somehow finding the courage or level of fear he needed to move. Spongebob darted around the corner, he could see in the distance some street lights that were still on. He ran faster wanting nothing more than to simply see where he was going.

'_Almost there, almost there, almost, almost….'_ He was stopped cold in his tracks, all the wind in his chest knocked out of him. He gasped helplessly as a pair of strong hands gripped the back of his collar yanking him violently into a pitch black corner. He thought he would pass out as he was thrown against the hard stone wall. He cried out but no sound escaped his lips except the desperate need for air. He felt hot breath against his neck, whoever it was breathed heavily as if they were out of breath as well.

"Mm don't you smell nice." The man whispered coarsely in his ear. Spongebob gasped his hands gripped the strangers broad shoulders but it did no good, his attacker was much larger and much taller.

"I'm going to take you home and were going to have some fun." He chuckled this and gripped Spongebob's neck lifting him off the wall. He was kidnapping him, this had to be the serial killer, he was going to torture him like the rest of his victims… he was going to die. Spongebob held no hope as the man moved with utter silence. Spongebob felt hot tears fall from his pained blue eyes and for no particular reason he somehow managed to cry out a choked plea,

"D-dennis!" And he swore not five seconds had gone by when he felt the man's grip on his throat completely loosen and he fell to cold damp floor. As he lay there curled into a tight ball he could hear a violent struggle and a ring of curse words, '_did Dennis really hear him… was he saved?' _ He wasn't able to find out as his weak mind failed him, and everything went blank.


	8. Beautiful

Spongebob could only faintly feel the cool and hard cement beneath him. Memories began to rush his mind, reminding himself of buying door locks and then being carried...no...attacked by someone... _'the smiling sadist!' _Intense fear gripped his fragile heart as spongebob used all his courage to crack one of his eyelids open.

To the sponge's surprise, no one was around, the dark alley was empty and darkness consumed him as an eerie wind whistled around every corner. _'Where was the smiling sadist?' _Not by any means did spongebob wish for the killer to be there, but wasn't he? Spongebob drilled his memory trying to remember exactly what happened... he remembered his air being knocked out of him, and the powerful hand that grabbed his throat, and the thickness of the killers breath against his neck. Someone was definitely there; but whoever they were was now gone, including whoever had saved him.

Spongebob neck hurt and his body ached slightly from being dropped on the cement, but he mustered up his remaining strength to lift himself off the floor. His eyes darted frantically, he was extremely paranoid that his attacker would return at any minute. He began to limp as quickly as he could back to the main streets, he knew he should report the crime but all he could think about what getting to the pineapple.

He wasn't sure how long he was limping when the lightheadedness took over, he had no control over his body as he felt himself falling, but before the initial blow two strong hands gripped his shoulder and he felt himself lifted upon broad shoulders. Spongebob didn't feel threatened and allowed himself to finally pass out.

Spongebob awoke in an unfamiliar room on a small dingy bed. He sat up propping himself up with both arms and looked around. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate when the sound of a flushing toilet yanked his attention and no other than Dennis emerged from the small bathroom. Dennis leaned against the doorways panel and crossed his arms, "your one lucky bastard," he chuckled, sitting himself next to the stunned sponge.

Spongebob was breathing rapidly, his baby blue eyes were thoughtful and confused, he hesitantly looked up at Dennis sitting beside him, "what happened? Did the smiling sadist get me?"

It was difficult reading the expression on the hard fish, but spongebob observed his every movement. Dennis abruptly lifted his right arm and startled spongebob, he threw his head to the side to avoid getting hit. Dennis made a annoyed sound at this and removed his pitch-black shades rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, don't you know that already." After that was said, Dennis stood and walked toward the mini kitchen, "you want some coffee or something?"

Spongebob watched him intently and slowly shook his head, "no...thank you," he whispered. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened and he was too afraid to press Dennis for answers. He simply watched Dennis as he poured himself a mug of steaming coffee. His was very tall, and the tiny inn's room only exemplified this. Spongebob was also pleasantly surprised to see that under his intimidating black hat was normal black hair, which was tousled in every which way direction.

Dennis caught the sponge's icy stare in his peripheral vision and turned to look at them directly which caught the sponge off guard and he pretended to be looking elsewhere. Dennis smirked and walked back towards him and sat on a wobbly bench provided by the inn.

Dennis sighed, took a sip of coffee, and looked up at spongebob, "I was able to save your ass from the smiling sadist tonight kid.." He paused and looked away ashamed, "but he managed to escape into the dark, and I wasn't able to track him down in time," Dennis turned back at the sponge to see his response. Spongebob eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak but words never came out, he could feel every emotion exploding all at once.

"I was concerned...uh that the smiling sadist would return for you, which is why I couldn't continue searching. That was when I found your sorry self limping in the street. You probably had no idea where you were going." Dennis shrugged and sat back against the wall sipping his coffee. Spongebob sat up and crossed his legs, his head felt hot and heavy but his body was chilly and he could feel himself shivering.

"Please...please do whatever you can to catch this guy, I don't want him around w-when Patrick returns." Thick tears sprinkled out of his eyes before he could force his eyelids tightly shut. Spongebob began to shiver violently so he wrapped his arms around chest. Dennis put down his coffee and retrieved an extra blanket from the closet. Spongebob felt the beds weight shift as Dennis sat down next to him. He felt warm fabric wrap him up, the warmth was such a relief. Spongebob raised his head just enough to look into Dennis face directly. He never noticed the rich olive green shade of his eyes, nor did he ever notice the pit of sadness that radiated from them.

Dennis sat upright and pulled the remaining excess blanket around the sponge's neck and shoulders and again he caught spongebob staring at him, he never quite recalled the sponge looking the way he did, his once cheerful blue eyes were now wide and scared all the time and had turned pale blue, he used to be a silly fish just like that pink fellow Pat...but wait..._'the sponge had mentioned Pat or was it Patrick? He refereed to him as if he was no longer in bikini bottom.'_ Dennis figured that was the source of the sponge's difference in demeanor.

Spongebob drifted back to a time where he was happy, and the memory of Patrick straddling him with that big beautiful smile flooded his mind. He couldn't hold back the tears as he remembered how Patrick's soft pink arms had held him so close. Spongebob unintentionally leaned against Dennis chest seeking more warmth. Dennis frowned and thrusted the sponge's shoulders up off him causing spongebob head to jerk back, the sponge gasped obviously startled. Dennis stared down into the sponge's face. His lips were pouty and agape and his blue eyes were as wide as ever, glossy and sad, yet so...beautiful.

***Sorry I took so long to update, please review if you have the time, thank ya.


End file.
